Our Little Miracle
by VocaloidAnimeFreak
Summary: Ever since John and Vriska had Casey, Karkat and Terezi have been dying to have one of their own. Now that they've finally gotten what they've wanted, will things turn out the way they planned? Sequel to Oh, Baby, which is, in turn, a sequel to I'd Only Choose You. Trolls capable of natural reproduction here. I will change the title when I come up with a better one.
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I swear I'll come up with a better title at some point.**

**Second, I finally finished the first chapter! Sorry it's a lot shorter than I intended it to be, but first chapters are often short. Just so you guys know, this is going to take a different route than Oh, Baby and won't really be the journey through Terezi and Karkat's "pregnancy". I wanted to mix things up a bit and start a bit later.**

* * *

**-Tuesday, May 9, 5:21 am/Karkat & Terezi's house-**

The hot water calmed her nerves as she slowly slid into the bathtub. She didn't know why she was hurting so badly. Unfortunately, the hot water didn't help with the pain at all.

She couldn't get her mind off of the pain. It had been hurting all day, and she didn't know what was wrong. It worried her.

She smelled a faint trickle of teal coming from somewhere. Soon the smell continued to get stronger, as well as the pain. Finally she realized what was happening.

And she screamed.

* * *

Terezi rolled over and stuffed her head underneath the pillow, trying to forget the horrid recurring nightmare. This had been the fifth one in a month. She was already scared enough as it was, having to carry an egg inside of her for who knows how much longer. The nightmares weren't helping; she couldn't afford to have another miscarriage.

After trying to fall back asleep for at least ten minutes, she just decided to get up.

Terezi got out of bed, trying not to disturb Karkat, and went down the hallway to the nursery. The teal-blood sighed as she flipped on the light and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner.

Her hands rested on her swollen stomach as she took a look around the room. _We did a pretty good job for buying most of this secondhand, _she thought, deciding to stand back up.

She walked past the brown crib and slowly ran her fingers across the bar, reminding herself that soon, a grub would be sleeping there. Terezi and Karkat were certain it was only one, but they didn't know what gender it would be. Could grubs even _have_ a gender? How on _earth _were they going to name the poor thing?

They hadn't even thought of names, either. Terezi had hurried to finish the semester's work, not to mention her internship, which would be resumed during the fall semester. Karkat's early-morning job at Starbucks paid decently, but there was no way a family of three could live off of just that. So Terezi had pushed herself to work (much like Vriska had when she was pregnant with Casey), and had only stopped a couple of weeks earlier. So, of course she had barely had any time to think of names.

Terezi heard something in the hallway and turned around to see what, or whom, it was. Karkat walked into the room, yawning and scratching his head.

"What are you doing up this early?" he asked, yawning again.

"Couldn't sleep." The troll softly laughed, staring at the floor. Her hands folded protectively on top of her stomach yet again.

Karkat leaned against the wall. "Why not?"

Terezi slowly looked up, but once she caught her husband's eye, she instantly looked away. "Karkat, I'm—I'm scared," she squeaked.

Karkat sighed, walking over to his wife and wrapping his arms around her in a loving embrace. "Babe, everything is going to be fine, I promise," he reassured her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"But—" The teal-blood sighed, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I don't know what to expect! I've _never_ taken care of another living thing before, what if I do something wrong? What if I've already done something wrong and it comes out _dead_?!"

Karkat squeezed Terezi again, this time his hands sliding down her body to cradle her stomach. "Babe, I _trust_ you with this. Remember when you planned our entire wedding with almost no help at all? You're _definitely_ responsible enough to take care of our kid."

"I know that, it's just…" Terezi pulled Karkat's hands away and turned around to face him. "I don't think I'm ready yet, that's all. We should have waited a few years before trying again!"

"Terezi." Karkat put his hands on his wife's shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. "We can do this. We're twenty in human years. We have our driver's licenses. We have our own house, no matter how badly it needs to be fixed up, it's still _ours_. Don't be afraid, Terezi, I _trust _you." He pulled Terezi into yet another hug. "Soon, it'll be you, me, and our little miracle."

* * *

**I promise the next few chapters will be longer! Right now I don't have a lot of inspiration, so that might be a problem. Any ideas or suggestions would be great…!**

* * *

**Here are the review replies from the last 2 chapters of **_**Oh, Baby**_**!**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Eridan x Feferi** – You should totally do that! Anything APH Canada would be cute! 3**

homestuckTroll **- *nervous laughter***

TH4TON3GUY **- D**

homestuckva88** – Thank you! I guess you don't really have to wait for the epilogue, but I hope you enjoy the sequel!**

2outherngemiinii** – Thank you! Accidental typing quirks are cool, too.**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

homestuckTroll** – I hope I didn't make it too obvious before.**

iconicdancing **– Because I wanted you guys to read the sequel! **

Spy of Influence** – I'm happy you know that it'll be great, because right now I'm not so sure…haha…**

XellanxLarxene **– Was this quick enough? Haha.**

hyperfeline** – No more waiting! It's here!**

Kristenschaalisahorse** – Thank you! Personally I don't think any of my other fics are as good, but that's my opinion, of course.**

Eridan x Feferi** – This one is going to focus more on Karkat and Terezi, of course, but it'll still be in 3****rd**** person POV. I hope you don't mind :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry if this chapter moved along too quickly, but I needed to write something! Also, I had to look most of this stuff up.**

* * *

**-11:41 am/John & Vriska's house-**

"Cassia Jane Egbert!" Vriska exclaimed, running over to pick up her eight-month-old daughter. Casey had opened one of the cabinets in the kitchen and was trying to grab hold of a Ziploc container. "No ma'am, we _do not_ do that."

Casey stopped and plopped her bottom in the floor, staring at her mother. "Ma?" she cooed, reaching out her arms as Vriska picked her up.

"Hi baby." Vriska kissed her daughter's cheek and brushed back her fluffy dark brown hair. "It's time to eat, okay?"

The second Vriska slid Casey into her high chair, her cell phone buzzed with a text message.

From: _John_

Text: _Karkat just texted me. He and Terezi are at the hospital._

Vriska cocked her head and typed her response_. Is Tez having the gru8?_

Casey was confused as to why her mother wasn't feeding her, and reached her arms out. Vriska was about to pick her up, but her phone buzzed again.

_Yeah. Karkat said Terezi's in a lot of pain, so you probably shouldn't talk to her._

Vriska shrugged and set her phone back down on the table, then turned to Casey. "Okay, Casey-Peanut," she cooed to the infant, "are you ready for some carrots?"

* * *

**-3:57 pm/Northwest Hospital & Medical Center - Women & Children's Building-**

It had been almost eight hours since Terezi went into "labor", and she was miserable. At only four centimeters dilated, there was no way she could push the egg out right then. She had begged and begged the doctors_ not _to do a Caesarean section, because if they cut her open, they might mess up her, ahem, special "troll parts". Not to mention the whole "not human" thing in general.

Karkat hated seeing his matesprit in so much pain. After a maximum dosage of pain medication plus the epidural, she still was crying out in pain quite often. She had even requested some ice to chew on and a hot towel, which had yet to be brought to their room. He couldn't do anything but hold Terezi's hand and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Mrs. Vantas?" A nurse knocked on the door before opening it. "I have your ice right here; unfortunately, I can't bring the towel until you're dilated a bit more."

"Okay." Terezi groaned as she took the ice from the nurse.

"I also need to check you…" Terezi nodded before the nurse sat down on the stool at the foot of the bed. "It looks like you're about…six centimeters. Four more until you can push!"

Terezi sighed with relief, looking up at Karkat. "Thank you," she managed to get out before she was overcome with a wave of pain.

"Terezi…?" Karkat immediately grabbed his wife's hand as her head hit the pillow. "Terezi, babe, are you okay…?"

The nurse gasped. "Mrs. Vantas?" she exclaimed.

Terezi continued to lie there, totally unresponsive.

"Is she okay?!" Karkat shot a piercing look at the nurse, who began to back away uncomfortably.

"W-well…" The nurse broke eye contact with the male troll and scratched her neck. "It's…not particularly common nowadays, but…it IS possible for a woman to pass out during labor…"

"But _will she be okay_?!" The mutant-blooded troll slammed his hands down on the hospital bed, jumping a bit when it shook so hard.

The nurse nodded before exiting the room much quicker than she had entered.

"Terezi…" Karkat softly chucked as he sat down on the edge of the bed, taking his wife's hand in his. "Why do you have to make things so difficult every time you end up in the hospital?"

Suddenly, he heard a small moan from the other end of the bed. Terezi slowly reached up and rubbed her eyes.

Karkat's eyes lit up and he squeezed her hand. "Terezi, babe? Are you okay?"

"I'm not weak, dumbass." She grabbed her stomach with one hand and punched Karkat's shoulder.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, his hand immediately flying to rub his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"For being such a fucking idiot and knocking me up in the first place." Terezi sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Karkat, I don't want to have any more kids if it's going to hurt this badly!" She grabbed her enlarged stomach as she cried out in pain. "I don't even know how Vriska did it! It feels like someone is stabbing me repetitively and there's nothing I can do about it!"

Karkat sighed. "Babe…" He hesitated. "Everything is going to be okay. You can do this. I trust you."

* * *

**-8:30 pm-**

The minutes continued to tick by, and the "contractions" only continued to get worse. Fortunately, Terezi had dilated to ten centimeters rather quickly (within five hours), so she was just about ready to push.

It was a miserable fifteen minutes. Along with the doctor, more nurses than needed were waiting to assist Terezi whenever she needed it. A small crowd had gathered outside of their room, beckoned by the intense screaming and cursing coming from inside.

"C'mon, Terezi," Karkat coaxed, squeezing his wife's hand as he looked on, waiting for the egg to pop out of her. "You can do it; you're almost done."

"No I can't, fuckass!" She let out a scream of excruciating pain as a contraction forced her to push.

"Okay, Mrs. Vantas." The doctor looked directly at Terezi in all seriousness. "I need one big, strong push, and then I think I'll be able to pull it out, alright?"

Terezi nodded, but was still unsure. Either way, she knew she had to get the egg out somehow.

"Are you ready?" Terezi nodded again. "Okay, push!"

The teal-blood let out a final scream and finally pushed the highly anticipated egg out. Panting and exhausted, she attempted to sit up and get a look at what would soon be her child.

"No wonder it took such a long time to get out!" The doctor tried to crack a joke, but Karkat and Terezi weren't very amused. "It's a…I don't really know what this is…!"

She held it up for the new parents to see. Karkat and Terezi looked at each other before nodding at the doctor to clean it off. There wasn't much to clean off; it was an egg, after all. All it needed was a good wiping, but otherwise there was nothing.

Terezi gasped when she finally received the egg, now cleaned off and wrapped in a fluffy yellow blanket. It was about the size of a newborn human baby, slightly wider (of course it was hard to push out). Although she couldn't really see it, it was still beautiful to her—it was _hers_.

Karkat smiled as he peeked over the edge to get a look at what would turn into his kid. He could see the outline of a still-developing grub through the translucent membrane. While the physical features of it couldn't specifically be pointed out, by God, did it have a lot of hair!

"Do you maybe want to start thinking about names…?" he whispered to Terezi, running his fingers down the side of her hot, teal-tinted cheeks.

Terezi smiled, looking up at Karkat. "It's a girl, so I think it should be easy."

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"I can smell her, dummy!" Terezi laughed before nuzzling her face against Karkat's shoulder.

"Well, what should we name our daughter, then?" Karkat had smiled a smile as large as he had when he and Terezi got married.

"Ka—" Terezi was about to say something, but thought for a moment. "—trina!"

"What?"

"Katrina! We should name her Katrina!"

Karkat chuckled softly and stroked the newly laid egg's membrane. "Katrina. I like that. Katrina Teresa Vantas."

* * *

**I think that took me much longer than it should have but whatever, I finally finished it.**

**I REALLY need ideas, guys! I don't want to be mean about it or anything but I literally have nowhere for this story to go. They don't even have to be detailed ideas! Any are appreciated!**

* * *

homestuckTroll** – I kind of like the idea of a new character popping up in the story. And it gives lots of places for strong emotions.**

2outhergemiinii** – Hehe!**

Dragongiirl **– Don't worry, I am!**

Eridan x Feferi** – I love Attack on Titan! Eren x Levi FTW. I started watching Tokyo Mew Mew but still haven't finished it. I want to this summer, though!**

Abethia** - :3**

Francisthedog** – I am, don't worry!**

XellanxLarxene** – I'm happy you like it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Friday, May 13, 6:09 pm/Karkat & Terezi's house /3 days old-**

"What _is_ that?" John asked, furrowing his brow in confusion. He slowly reached out to touch the egg and shuddered at the leathery texture of it. "And…_all_ trolls are born like this…?"

"Mm-hm." Terezi nodded, taking the egg back. "At least, they're supposed to. We don't really know."

"How do you not know?" John glanced at Vriska, hoping for an explanation. When he didn't get any, he turned back to Karkat and Terezi.

"Let me put it this way: If you reproduce naturally, you get killed." Karkat sighed, sitting down next to Terezi. "There was this thing, back on Alternia, called the Mother Grub. She took all the genetic material collected from us trolls and made eggs. So really, there was no need to reproduce naturally, because _she_ did all the work, and lusii were there to raise the young."

John nodded, trying to make sense of what Karkat had just told him. "When will it, y'know…hatch?"

Terezi shrugged. "We don't know. She'll hatch when she wants to hatch. It could be a week, it could be a month." She propped the egg up on her elbow.

Vriska sat Casey down on the floor to crawl around, and then sat herself down as well. "When do you go back to work, Tez?"

The teal-blood cringed at the awful nickname, but she knew that Vriska wouldn't stop using it any time soon. "Well…" She thought for a moment. "…I don't think until August. I don't start school until the 28th, so I'd think it'd be sometime around then."

Both grown Egberts nodded understandingly. When Terezi and Karkat first learned they were having a grub, Karkat decided he would drop out of college because now they _definitely_ couldn't afford it. Besides, then he'd be able to work extra shifts and make more money. Once Terezi went back to school and work, though, he would go to his morning shift at Starbucks and then stay home the rest of the day to take care of Katrina. Sure, it would be a huge change of plans, but this is his _daughter_ we're talking about. He would do _anything_ for her.

Karkat whispered something to Terezi and she handed the egg over to him. "It's going to be…different," he said to John and Vriska.

"You'll get used to it." John snapped at Casey, who was trying to chew on a lamp cord. "Well…sort of. I don't know how much…grubs?…cry, but if it's as much as babies, then it'll be hard at first. Casey cried a lot when she was littler, but it's gotten better."

"I hope it will," Karkat sighed. "I have to be up by 5:30 every morning."

"Then you'll get used to it pretty quickly." John clicked his tongue and laughed, then stood up. "Alright, what's for dinner?"

"Karkat made spaghetti," Terezi said, sitting up. She glanced at her husband, who was standing up with the egg. "Karkles, could you put her upstairs while we eat?" she asked him.

"Sure, then I'll bring you some food." The mutant-blood started upstairs as Terezi turned back to John and Vriska.

"So, anyway…"

* * *

**-Friday, May 20, 4:23 pm/Karkat & Terezi's house/10 days old-**

Now that it had been ten days since Katrina was delivered, Karkat and Terezi were wondering when she would hatch. The pain and inflammation "down there" had gotten better enough for Terezi to walk again, but she still felt like jell-o from the waist down.

Many people—Mr. Egbert, the Freeman's, Mrs. Wilson-Lee, and Ana, to name a few—had called the Vantases to see how they were doing. Thankfully, most of their friends understood the whole "not human" thing, so the whole situation was pretty to explain. Almost everyone asked something along the lines of "how's the baby?" or "is everything all right at home?".

Terezi was in Katrina's nursery, trying to organize the new things she and Karkat had just bought for their daughter. She was almost overwhelmed by all the shades of pink—red would be her preferred color, but sadly it was considered a "boy" color.

She sighed before turning around to look at the egg in the crib. The grub inside had obviously gotten bigger, and looked like she was becoming uncomfortable, all crammed in there. Maybe Katrina was ready to hatch soon…?

Well, Terezi's predictions were correct. Katrina began wiggling vigorously within the egg, causing it to roll around in the crib. Terezi hesitated—maybe her eyes were just playing tricks in her. _No, wait, I'm blind,_ she remembered, immediately rushing to the side of the crib.

Her first instinct was to call Karkat. After hearing his wife's distressed call, Karkat immediately ran upstairs to the nursery.

"She's hatching, and I don't know what to do!" she cried, deciding to drop down the bar of the crib. Katrina continued to roll around, now hitting the sides of the crib.

"Well, _maybe_ you should _hold_ her to keep her from rolling around," Karkat suggested.

Terezi's eyes lit up and she immediately held the egg. Katrina stopped rolling around and now looked like she was making an effort to come out.

Soon she wiggled out, a candy red-blooded grub with nubby horns. Karkat and Terezi held their breath at the sight of their daughter. Aside from not having pupated into a troll yet, she was already displaying very distinct features inherited from her parents. She had her father's thick, wavy hair, now matted down and wet from being inside the egg. Along with Karkat's hair, she was basically her father made over. The only feature she shared with her mother was her mouth.

Katrina stopped when she finally opened her eyes—they were Karkat's, too. "Is something wrong?" Karkat whispered to Terezi, but she quickly hushed him.

The newly hatched grub stared at her parents for a long time before reacting at all. Her eyes widened and she made a squeeing noise as she nuzzled her head against her parents' chests.

"Hi," Terezi laughed, picking up the grub, who was reaching out her arms. "I'm your Mama, and this is your Daddy."

Katrina squealed again and wiggled her arms at Karkat, who cracked a smile. He couldn't help but think, _This is how trolls are supposed to be born and raised: By their own parents, not by adoptive parents who don't really nurture them well. _

He laughed again and tousled Katrina's hair. She squealed in response. "I know you're gonna have an awesome life, Princess."

* * *

**I had to quickly finish this chapter because my parents won't leave me alone about being on the computer. Plus I was running out of things to put in here.**

* * *

homestuckTroll **– I know it's not six letters, I just really liked the name! uwu**

XellanxLarxene **– Yup, I did that for a reason ^w^**

2outherngemiinii **– That sounds like a good idea.**

Spy of Influence** – I was planning on that, haha.**

Francisthedog **– Wow. Haha/**

matespritheavymetal** – Thank you! I hope I do!**

Marrissa Lacrymosa **– I was thinking about something like that.**

lastmanstanding** – Yeah, I think I need to add more characters in there.**

Eridan x Feferi** – Hehe :3**

Samsam1155** – Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! :D**

**This chapter includes the Freeman family. If you've just started reading at this one, you won't know who they are. They were briefly mentioned in **_**Oh, Baby**_** but they were major supporting characters in **_**I'd Only Choose You**_**.**

**See chapters 8, 10, 11, 16, 26, and 33 of **_**I'd Only Choose You**_** and chapters 10, 14, and 24 of **_**Oh, Baby**_** for more information if you don't know about the Freemans.**

* * *

**-Sunday, May 29, 12:26 pm/Karkat & Terezi's house/3 weeks old-**

"Terezi, are you ready?" Karkat called from downstairs, ticking Katrina's stomach. He and the other two Vantases were going over to the Freemans' house for lunch. The two families hadn't seen each other in a long time, and there was a lot to catch up on.

"Just a minute!" Terezi capped the tube of black lipstick and put her red sunglasses back on. She was sort of looking forward to lunch, but she would have preferred to stay home with Karkat and Katrina, just being a little family.

She hurried downstairs and immediately scooped Katrina into her arms. The grub wiggled with excitement as her mother kissed her. "Come on, Katrina," Terezi cooed, "do you want to meet new people?"

Katrina squirmed in Terezi's arms and squealed, signaling that she did in fact want to meet people.

"Alright then," Terezi laughed, taking her daughter into the kitchen where the car seat was. Katrina had never been outside the house before, so Karkat and Terezi were interested to see how that would go.

"Are you ready?" Karkat asked again, standing up to go into the kitchen.

"Mm-hm." Terezi finished strapping Katrina into the car seat and picked it up. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

**-12:52 pm/the Freemans' house-**

Terezi unhooked Katrina's car seat and took it out before slamming the back door. "Do you want me to take her?" Karkat asked.

"I've got her." She and Karkat walked to the front door. Karkat rang the doorbell, glancing at Katrina with a small smile.

The three heard footsteps as Mrs. Freeman ran to answer the door. "Hello!" the woman exclaimed with an enthusiastic smile. "Come in, come in!"

The couple (and Katrina) stepped inside. "Hi," Terezi smiled.

"Oh, is that Katrina?" Mrs. Freeman asked, looking down at the grub in the car seat. Katrina was wrapped in a pink blanket to conceal everything but her head, and squirmed when the unfamiliar blonde woman looked at her.

"Mm-hm." Terezi smiled. "It's been over a week since she hatched."

"Wow, already?" the woman laughed, stepping off to the side to let the Vantases in. Karkat and Terezi were grateful they no longer had to explain anything to her. "Well, you three can just make yourselves at home, and I'll be right back."

While Karkat, Terezi, and Katrina waited in the living room, she went upstairs and down the hallway to Cole's bedroom. "Cole?" she asked, knocking on the door.

Cole looked up from his homework. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Mrs. Freeman slowly opened the door.

"Sure."

The blonde woman sat down on her oldest son's bed with a sigh. "I want to talk to you about Karkat and Terezi."

"Are they not coming?"

"Shh, they're downstairs." Mrs. Freeman sighed again. "Now, I'm not saying they're not nice people, just…don't do what they did."

"What do you mean?" Cole cocked his head.

"Just…wait until you get out of college before getting married and having kids. Not that Karkat and Terezi are bad people or anything—I think they're doing pretty well for not growing up here, but…you know."

"Don't worry, Mom!" Cole rolled his brown eyes with a smile. "I don't plan to propose to Vanessa until after we graduate the end of next year, if we're still together then."

Mrs. Freeman smiled. "I just wanted to make sure. Now, don't mention to either of them I said that, okay?"

"Okay."

"And if you could mention to everyone else to try not to get too loud, that would be great. They brought their baby, and I don't know too much, but it would probably be a good idea—"

"Okay. Got it."

Cole's mother smiled again and hugged him. "Great. Would you mind rounding up your brothers and sister while you're up here?"

"Not at all." Cole stuffed his papers into his textbook and closed it.

"Thank you, baby."

* * *

**-1:07 pm-**

"Katrina's so cute!" Cole exclaimed, tickling the grub's stomach with his finger. She laughed in response.

"Careful," Terezi laughed, "she bites."

"She…bites?" The dirty blond carefully took his hand away.

"Only sometimes." Terezi took Katrina back and placed her in the car seat on the floor. "Oh, thank you guys for inviting us over for lunch, by the way."

"You are so very welcome," Mrs. Freeman responded. She paused for a moment, swallowing a mouthful of food. "So how are things at home? Are you adjusting pretty well?"

"Well enough." Karkat stabbed his salad with his fork. "I mean, sometimes she'll cry in the middle of the night, but not too often. She's pretty well-behaved, actually."

"That's good," Mrs. Freeman told them. "What else does she usually do?"

"She likes biting things," Terezi told the woman.

"Biting…?" Mrs. Freeman raised an eyebrow. "Like…teething?"

"Well, she can't be teething since she hatched with a full set of teeth."

All of the Freemans looked disturbed to some degree. "Is…is that normal?" Mr. Freeman asked Karkat and Terezi.

Terezi shrugged. "Probably. Both Karkat and I have sharp teeth."

"You mean you don't know?"

"We weren't raised to know," Karkat told Mr. Freeman. "Let's just say, where we're from, getting married and having kids wasn't exactly on the agenda."

"Well…" Cole looked at Karkat and Terezi, not really knowing what to say. "…are you guys planning on having any more?"

Karkat looked at Terezi, and vice versa. "…Probably," she said. "Not any time soon, though. We'd rather wait until we've graduated and have better jobs."

Cole nodded in understandment as Mrs. Freeman stood up. "Well," she told everyone, "I'll be right back with dessert!"

* * *

**-3:09 pm/Karkat & Terezi's house-**

"Come on, Katrina," Terezi mumbled through gritted teeth, rocking her daughter back and forth. Oh, why did Karkat have to suddenly be called into work? He was the only one who could calm her down when she was screaming!

Katrina continued to cry, but Terezi wasn't giving up just yet. Resting the screaming grub's head on her shoulder, she carried her downstairs to see if there was any milk in the fridge. (Although trolls were able to breastfeed, the sharp teeth of grubs made it very uncomfortable and, often times, painful. Bottle feeding was advised.)

When Katrina didn't take the bottle, Terezi began to panic. She had already tried putting her to sleep, and that didn't work. So what was making her cry?

The teal-blood did some quick thinking and went into the living room to sit down on the couch. Leaning Katrina's tiny head on her shoulder, she rubbed the grub's back until the crying ceased.

Katrina whimpered and hiccupped Terezi patted her on the back. "I think you're ready to take a nap," she said to the grub, rubbing her back as she went upstairs to the nursery.

Terezi smiled when she laid Katrina down in the crib and pulled the tiny blanket over her body. "Have a good nap," she whispered, turning off the light and exiting the room.

* * *

**I think that chapter took way too long to write, but I ran out of ideas. Speaking of which, any would be great! I know I'm very needy, but school is very stressful and it's hard for me to come up with stuff.**

* * *

WolfSpiritFlower** – Thank you! ^3^ I'm happy you enjoy my stories so much! You're awesome!**

homestuckTroll** – Yeah, haha. Pretty much.**

Eridan x Feferi** – I think she's cute :3 at least in my mind she is.**

2outherngemiinii** – Well, since Katrina isn't blind, I would imagine not. But she does have very selective tastes like her mom :)**

Francisthedog** - :)**

Samsam1155** - :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy 4/13 everyone!**

* * *

**-Saturday, June 4, 11:22 am/John & Vriska's house/still 3 weeks old-**

Vriska finished putting Casey's toys in a bin and breathed out a long sigh of relief. _It will be a very good day when she's finally able to help me_, she thought, turning around to face her daughter.

Casey stopped crawling and looked up at her mother. "Come on," Vriska cooed, picking her up and taking her into the kitchen.

Terezi was taking Katrina over to the Egberts' that day to play with Casey. Even though Katrina was only three weeks old, since she was a troll she was at about the same mental and physical capability level of a six-month-old baby, and would definitely be able to interact with Casey in some way.

Vriska was kind of nervous, though—what if Casey's and Katrina's relationship was the same as hers and Terezi's used to be? She couldn't force them to like each other, but if they didn't get along, that wouldn't be good…

The doorbell rang and Vriska took Casey with her to answer the door. "Hey," she said to Terezi, opening the door for her and Katrina. "Come on in."

Terezi took the car seat and placed it on the floor. "I just realized you've never seen her in person," Terezi laughed, slowly beginning to take Katrina out of the car seat.

She was wrapped in a blanket, still sound asleep as her mother picked her up. Once she realized she was no longer in the car seat, she yawned and rested her head on Terezi's shoulder.

"She's so cute," Vriska told Terezi with a bit of a smile. "Well, not as cute as Casey, of course. I mean, she's the cutest thing that could've come out of _you_."

Terezi rolled her eyes and followed Vriska to the living room, sitting next to the cerulean-blood on the couch. "Try not to wake her up," she told Vriska. "She usually doesn't take naps, so she must be _really_ tired."

"Aww," Vriska whined, repinning a bow in Casey's hair. "Casey was really looking forward to playing with Katrina today."

"She'll get to, don't worry. Just let Katrina take a nap first." Terezi played with her grubs's hair and pulled the blanket back over her tiny body.

Casey stared at the thing in Terezi's lap before reaching over and grabbing its hair. Before Terezi could do anything, Katrina rolled off of her lap and plopped onto the floor.

"Cassia Jane Egbert!" Vriska snapped, shaking her finger in her daughter's face. Katrina, now awake, began to cry before scurrying underneath the coffee table.

Terezi sighed before getting down on the floor. "C'mon, Katrina," she calmly said, "it's okay, it's okay. Mama's right here."

Katrina whimpered a bit as she crawled out from underneath the coffee table and into Terezi's arms. The whimpering ceased when Terezi picked her up, and was almost totally calmed down by then.

"I am _so_ sorry," Vriska apologized. "Maybe Katrina's still a bit too young to okay with Casey."

The teal blood shook her head and gave Katrina a bottle. "No, I think _you_ need to watch what Casey's doing and keep her from doing bad things."

"Excuse me?" the blue-blooded troll exclaimed, rolling her eyes. She sighed and put Casey on the floor to crawl around. "So anyway, I have a thing to go to this afternoon, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

"Come with you…?" Terezi was curious to find out what the thing was. "What is it?"

"You know the class I took with John when I was still pregnant with Casey?" Terezi nodded. "Well, me and some of the other moms are getting together at the park in a couple of hours so the babies can play and we can talk."

It sounded like fun, but Terezi was unsure. She didn't know how other people would react to Katrina being different. Unless she could get Katrina to sleep the entire time, it might not be a good idea. But Karkat WAS working an extra shift and she DID need something to do…

"I…guess."

* * *

**-3:24 pm/Maple Valley Public Park-**

"I'm still no so sure about this," Terezi said as she and Vriska got out of the car. "I mean, what will they think of Katrina? She's obviously not human…"

" Jennifer knows I'm not human." Vriska opened one of the back doors and began getting Casey out of her car seat. "She want too surprised when I told her. I mean, I look different, for one thing, and besides, so many people here believe that there are things like us out there."

Terezi grunted, lifting Katrina's car seat out of the back. "I don't know…it's a miracle I got her to sleep, though."

"Maybe she'll sleep through the entire thing, so you won't have to explain anything."

The four continued towards the group of moms and babies in the back of the park. Several of the moms looked up curiously—they knew who Vriska was, obviously, but not Terezi.

"Hi," Vriska said with an airy sigh, putting Casey down on the blue picnic blanket before sitting down herself.

"Hi," several of the other moms responded in near-unison . Jennifer was the only one who really knew Vriska, and the other just had neutral feelings towards the cerulean-blood.

Terezi just stood there awkwardly, staring at the human babies. Several of the moms were glancing at her and whispering amongst themselves.

"Vriska, is this your sister?" Jennifer asked, getting a good look at Terezi. Terezi felt really awkward being the only one standing, so she set Katrina's car seat on the ground and quickly sat down next to Vriska.

Vriska shook her head and decided to introduce her "friend". "This is Terezi. She lives across the street from me."

"Terezi Vantas, nice to meet you." Terezi went around and shook everyone's hands.

"Oh, do you have a baby too?" one of the ladies asked.

Terezi nodded. "Katrina's asleep right now, though. She might wake up soon."

"How old is she?" another mom asked.

"She'll be a month old on the tenth." Terezi smiled, glancing at the wiggler in the car seat. "She's growing up fast."

* * *

**-4:01 pm-**

Everyone chatted quietly as they watched the babies play. Casey was getting along well with Bella, Jennifer's daughter, and Joshua, another baby. The three would climb on top of each other, and Casey was trying to pass a ball back and forth, but the other two wouldn't catch on.

Vriska and Terezi laughed when Casey fell onto her butt and tried to get up again. Terezi giggled again and looked down at Katrina's car seat.

She froze

"Terezi…?" Vriska leaned over and whispered, "What's wrong?"

Terezi blankly stared at the empty car seat, her eyes beginning to water as her heart rate immediate sped up.

"Katrina's gone."

* * *

Terezi's eyes shot open and she took a glance at the clock. 4:13 am. When would she stop doing that?!

Immediately she remembered Katrina, so she jumped out of bed and ran to the nursery. Thankfully, the tiny grub was sound asleep in the crib, and Terezi breathed a sigh of relief as tears began to pour from her eyes.

"Maybe I should call Vriska and tell her we'll come over another time," she thought, reaching in the crib to pick up Katrina.

The grub barely stirred when her head was laid against her mother's shoulder. Terezi sighed with a smile, savoring the moment.

She kissed her daughter on the cheek and placed her back in the crib. "Please, Katrina," she whispered, "when you're older, _please_ tell me when you're going somewhere!" Terezi laughed. "I love you."

* * *

**that took me WAY too long to finish. I need ideas !**

* * *

homestuckTroll** - Yay! ^3^**

XellanxLarxene** - this probably wasn't what you had in mind.**

2outherngemiinii** - I'll think about it. :3**

Eridan x Feferi -** I've seen a couple.**

TH4TON3GUY** - emphasis.**

Guest** - I will!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Since it took so long for me to update last time, I finished this one extra quickly! I mean I had ideas and stuff and** **I didn't push myself. I don't have** **ideas now, though…**

* * *

Not much happened since then. Katrina had grown some, enough for Terezi to deem her big enough to play with Casey. Her fears of then not getting along proved to be incorrect—the two got along just fine.

Karkat "turned" 21 on June 12, and since both of them could legally drink, he and John went to a local bar for the night. Terezi and Vriska, who desperately needed time off as well, somehow managed to talk Rose and Kanaya into watching Katrina and Casey. It went over very well, and they said they were willing to baby- and grub-sit again. 

* * *

**-Sunday, June 19/12:06 pm/Applebee's Neighborhood Bar** **& Grill/5 ****weeks old-**

"Alright, follow me." The waiter finished grabbing the menus and began walking towards a larger table in the back. The Vantases and the Egberts followed.

"And what would you like to drink?" Everyone ordered what they wanted to drink. Karkat showed off his driver's license as he proudly ordered a glass of wine. The waiter said he'd be right back with the drinks and left the two families to themselves.

"So how do you like being 21?" John asked Karkat. The brunet leaned on the table.

Karkat sighed and glanced at Katrina, who was in the car seat on top of a high chair. "It's not any different," he told the human, "the only difference is that I can drink alcohol. It's not anything special.

"I understand." John looked up. The waiter was approaching the table with the drinks, and took everyone's orders.

Not long after that, the adults received their food. Terezi began cutting up vegetables and meat into tiny pieces for Katrina, stopping every so often to eat.

John realized what she was doing and his face contorted into a confused expression. "Are you sure she can eat that?" he asked the troll.

Terezi nodded and fed a piece of chicken to Katrina to show John. "She hadn't been taking a bottle lately, so we think she's skipped over the disgusting mush and straight into actual food."

"Trolls are weird." John scoffed before returning to his pasta. "No offense or anything, of course."

"None taken. Humans are weird, in my opinion." Terezi held a piece of asparagus in front of Katrina, who happily ate it.

"Y'know…" Vriska paused. "What I don'tunderstand, is how Casey ended up looking so…human. I mean, she has peachy skin, and she doesn't even have horns! I was expecting her to look like me in _some_ way, at least."

"And she does, Vriska," John reassured. "She has my teeth, though, and I'm awfully sorry about that."

Vriska sighed, remembering what John told her about those "braces" things and how much they cost.

"Hey, Karkat."

"What?" the mutant-blood answered in an irritated tone. He hadn't been in the mood to talk when he woke up, and still didn't want to.

John couldn't help but laugh a little. "Katrina looks exactly like you."

At the mention of her name, the grub let out a joyous squeal, and Karkat cracked a smile.

"Yeah, I've gotten that," he said with a laugh.

"And she's a cutie, just like her daddy!" Terezi chimed before licking her fingers. Karkat rolled his eyes at the cheesiness, but, hey, she was Terezi. Whenever she teased, she always meant well. 

* * *

**-Tuesday, June 27, 8:43 am****/Karkat & Terezi's house/7 weeks old-**

Terezi rolled over when she heard the bedroomdoor opened, and was greeted by the nice, familiar scent of her matesprit. "Morning, Karkles," she whispered, a smile appearing on her face.

"Hey." Karkat went up to Terezi's side of the bed and gave his wife a kiss before taking off his Starbucks t-shirt. "Do you know what day it is?"

"It's…our anniversary, right?"

"Mm-hm." He sat down on the bed. "We got married two earth years ago. That's hard to believe, huh?"

"Yeah." Terezi sat up and yawned. "Have you checked on Katrina yet?"

Karkat nodded and stood back up, running his fingers through his hair a few times. "I would have brought her to you, but she's sound asleep."

"Good. Don't wake her up." Terezi smiled again before snuggling back under the covers. "What are we going to do tonight?"

Her husband sighed and dejectedly looked down at the floor. "Fuck…I couldn't get anyone to watch Katrina tonight," he told her. "Rose and Kanaya both have to work, John has to watch Casey when Vriska goes to work tonight, and Cole's on vacation. And I wasn't even going to consider hiring a human babysitter, since…"

"It's fine!" Terezi exclaimed. "We can just take her with us. I think she'll have fun." 

* * *

**-6:12 pm/Maple Valley Public Park-**

By now, Karkat and Terezi were used to the weird stared from humans, and they weren't going to let that ruin their anniversary.

"Let me take her," Karkat said, gently pushing his wife aside and taking hold of the stroller handlebar. "You've been pushing her all this time. You need a break."

Terezi happiy moved over—not that she didn't like pushing Katrina, but it was a pain sometimes having to push her around. She was also a bit self-conscious of all the looks people were giving her. Five foot ten, jet black hair with orange conical horns poking through, and bright red sunglasses—she obviously stood out among the humans. But it wasn't like she could doanything about it.

Karkat stopped walking and grabbed Terezi's hand to keep her from walking any further. "What are you doing?" she asked, stumbling a bit as Karkat pulled her next to him.

"Does this place smell familiar?"

Terezi paused to take in the scents of her surroundings. It smelled very stony and mildews, and, by the fact that the sound of water flowing accompanied the smell, she determined they were standing next to a fountain.

"This…is where you proposed to me, right?"

She wouldn't dare forget the moment Karkat asked her to human marry him. He was wearing every possible shade of grey, the slight scent of garlic and tomatoes lingering on his clothes from their Italian dinner. Not many people were there that night, and the two were left to walk around together.

_"I've been thinking for a while, about you and me. At first I thought living together would be terrible, but now I wouldn't go back to my own hive for anything in the universe! All of that made me think, 'Well, why don't we be together forever?'. Terezi, I'd like to become more than just matesprits. More than just 'boyfriend and girlfriend'."_

She remembered it very clearly—the exact moment when he pulled the small black box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. _"Will you marry me?"_

Terezi finished remembering the proposal and immediately pressed her lips against Karkat's. "Mm!" he exclaimed, forgetting how good that type of kiss felt. Eventually he got his tongue into her mouth.

People were beginning to stare, but Karkat and Terezi didn't care. An elderly woman walked by, spewing derogatory slurs and yelling about how they'd never raise a child properly, but they ignored her.

"Shall we take this home?" Karkat whispered in his wife's ear. She nodded and pecked him on the cheek before the three went back to their car.

* * *

**-7:06 pm/Karkat & Terezi's house-**

Terezi rested her head on Karkat's bare shoulder and let out a lengthy sigh. "I love you," she whispered, "looking" up at Karkat with her scorched red eyes.

"I love you too." Karkat kissed her forehead and wrapped his other arm around her.

Just then, the couple heard whines from down the hall. "Katrina…" Terezi sighed, beginning to get out of bed. "I'll get her."

The teal-blood slipped on a chemise and made her way to the nursery. She found Katrina rolled over onto her back in the crib, and she laughed. Katrina had been getting chubby lately, and still wasn't used to her larger size. It took much more of an effort for her to roll over now, and she didn't like that.

Terezi reached in the crib and flipped the grub over. Slowly but surely, the cries died downwhen Katrina realized she was right side up again.

"That's better, isn't it?" Terezi picked up Katrina and gently rubbed her back. Katrina smiled and nuzzled her head into Terezi's shoulder.

"Terezi? Babe?" Terezi turned her head at the sound of Karkat's voice. "Is she alright? What happened?"

"She just couldn't roll back over, that's all." She laughed a little before kissing Katrina's head. "I think she's ready to go back to sleep, though."

"Heh, I bet." Karkat did the same as Terezi and kissed his daughter. "Goodnight, Princess," he whispered as Terezi slowly laid the grub back down in the crib.

* * *

**I don't have any more ideas… :(**

2outherngemiinii -** I tried. :P**

XellanxLarxene - **Thank you!**

Eridan x Feferi - **Yeah :3 I think** **Armin's voice actor is okay. They could've done better**.

godlessAdversary - **Yup, I did that on purpose :)**


End file.
